Yo extrañaba y tu me olvidabas
by Renee09
Summary: El tiempo, irreversible e incontenible. Mini-Mini fic
1. Chapter 1

*** Entre las estrellas te perdí ***

.

.

.

.

* * *

El aire frío de aquella madrugada parecía ser el remedio perfecto para sosegar el estado arrítmico de mi corazón, el suave pasto bajo mis pies relajaba los músculos de mi cuerpo, la ciudad iluminada a la distancia me hacia sentir mucho mas aislado, melancólico si se buscaba una mejor palabra para definir mi estado de animo, las estrellas resplandecientes arriba de nosotros adornando el firmamento me recordaban a ella, a la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que tan vividamente guardaba celosamente en el fondo de mi alma, ella que, como una ráfaga de viento había movido mi mundo 360 grados para dejarlo de cabeza cuando decidió irse y que ahora despertaba dolorosamente todos los recuerdos. Parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño, parecía que un fantasma había aparecido en frente de mi cuando recibí la llamada de Claudia que con voz quebrada y temblorosa me informo que habían recibido una señal en la base principal - Es el Sdf2...Ella...Lisa...Lisa esta viva y viene en camino - casi deje caer el auricular, olvide respirar por segundos y un sudor frío cubrió mi cuerpo, del otro lado de la línea Claudia sonaba igual de descompuesta que yo - Te iré a buscar mañana a la base - dije antes de cortar la llamada. Termine dejándome caer sobre el césped, esa madrugada yo quería dormir cobijado por las estrellas, para que, quizá de esa forma pudiera controlar todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que durante tantos años me empeñe en olvidar y que ahora parecían querer salir con mayor intensidad...Ahí estaba yo, con cada poro del cuerpo temblando con desesperación, deseando con toda la fuerza que el tiempo se desvaneciera para poder verla de nuevo y así olvidar los diez años que viví creyéndola muerta, recordando irremediablemente la vida que decidí vivir sin ella.

Recodaba agriamente esa mañana en que ella fue a la puerta de mi casa para despedirse y decirme con un gesto medio contento y medio triste que había recibido nuevas ordenes, la habían promovido al rango de Capitán y le habían entregado el mando del nuevo Sdf2, partiría al día siguiente para buscar aliados y encontrar a los creadores de la robotecnologia, mi sorpresa ante la noticia, fue grande, mas por enterarme de aquella forma, y por no haber sido requerido para ser parte de la misión. A mi lado Minmey colgada de mi brazo como si quisiera atarme a tierra parecía pesar toneladas - Estoy segura que les ira bien, mucha suerte - dijo alejándome unos pasos de ella quien sonrío con tristeza mirando al suelo - Gracias, lo agradezco del corazón - respondió respirando profundo, titubeando en levantar la mirada para verme a los ojos y decirme que se iría para siempre - Hay una cosa mas que deseo decirte - confeso con las mejillas coloradas por lo que parecía ser un llanto contenido - Perdóname que diga esto aquí contigo Minmey - continuo con los ojos empañados de lagrimas, con los labios finos temblando, luchando por no dejar salir el llanto –Pero es probable que no lo vuelva a ver jamás – confesó provocándome un genuino terror ante la simple idea de pensar en no verla jamás - Te amo - dijo al fin levantando su mirada esmeralda que encontrada con mi mirada reflejaba pura incredulidad - Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré - finalizo con la voz quebrada - Perdóname por decírtelo de esta forma tan repentina y a lado de la mujer que amas, pero quiero irme con el alma limpia y libre de carga - llevo su mano fina a la altura de su frente para dirigirme una venia pulcra y llena de respeto, sus lagrimas ya corrían libremente por su rostro y yo no quería hacer otra cosa que tomar su rostro entre mis manos para limpiar sus mejillas húmedas y decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara a mi lado, pero Minmey me tenia anclado, varado, confundido...

Frente y a lado de mi tenia a dos mujeres igual de hermosas pero con matices tan diferentes como el ying y el yang. De mi lado derecho estaba mi fantasía adolescente, mi primer amor, mi primer deseo, era ella quien representaba mi vida simple y sencilla; Minmey era la que me daría todo sin esfuerzo alguno, era el cuerpo exuberante y exquisito que muchos deseaban y que solo yo podría tener, que solo yo podría poseer durante cada noche de nuestras vidas, era el trofeo a mi ego masculino, era ella quien no me exigiría alcanzar retos mas grandes, era la que me recibirá en casa con la cena caliente luego de una jornada de trabajo, era la que abandonaría todos sus sueños por el miedo de tener que buscar algo mas, éramos el uno para el otro la opción segura que nos garantizaría no quedarnos solos en medio de la vida, éramos dos jóvenes con miedo a esforzarse por alcanzar la vida soñada.

Y frente a mi estaba la mujer mas misteriosa que jamás había conocido, estaba la mujer que me había dirigido con fortaleza en los momentos mas oscuros de mi vida adulta, ella Lisa Hayes que en tantas ocasiones represento mi punto ciego, la que me hizo desear ser mas para poder estar a su altura y así poder demandar su atención, la que me hizo imaginar llegar a la punta de mi carrera, la que me inspiro a buscar lo mejor mi, la que me enseño el respeto a la vida y al deber, la que me demostró que la vida es una línea llena de pruebas que nos hacen mejores personas, era Lisa la que abrió mis ojos al mundo real y la que me hizo desear ser quien estuviera a lo largo de su vida para sostener su mano, era ella a la que tantas veces imagine besar y hacerla mía para reclamar su cuerpo, era ella a la que yo quería reclamar como mía, pero era ella precisamente la que representaba una vida mucho mas exigente...y en esos cinco minutos que duro la despedida tuve miedo de fracasar y terminar viendo como ella encontraba alguien mejor, fue el miedo lo que me hizo creer que ella necesitaba a alguien mas en su vida, fue el miedo lo que me hizo creer que todo lo que yo necesitaba lo tenia Minmey.

No pude decir una sola palabra, mi garganta estaba completamente cerrada y los segundos seguían pasando, la mirada de Lisa pareció ensombrecerse mas y su cuerpo pareció resignarse, se acerco hasta mi para tomar una de mis manos con una piel tan fría como el hielo y depositar un suave beso en una de mis mejillas - Cuídate mucho Rick - dijo antes de dar la media vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección a la base miliar.

Luego de ese instante jamás había tenido la respiración tan agitada como en ese momento, después de que ella se fuera todo se convirtió en un infierno, el sonido ensordecedor de una gran explosión nos tiro al suelo provocando que segundos Desprez el cielo se tiñera de un color rojo carmín, la temperatura se elevo drásticamente debido a la fuerza de los misiles que caían copiosamente sobre la ciudad, y no me quedo duda de que nos estaban atacando. Trate de levantarme rápidamente y correr en dirección a donde había ido Lisa para ayudarla, pero Minmey me lo impidió tomándome con fuerza del brazo - ¡¿Rick, que haces?!¡no vayas es peligroso! -

- ¡Suéltame!¡Lisa puede estar herida!¡tengo que ir! - respondí frenético lleno de desesperación

- ¡no!¡basta!¡basta!¡me prometiste cuidarme para siempre! -

- ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!¡Minmey, es mi deber!¡entiende!

- ¡No¡no quiero entender!¡Lo prometiste, prometiste quedarte a mi lado! - grito llena de terror con las lagrimas desbordando por sus mejillas - ¡no te vayas Rick, por el amor de dios, no te vayas! -

Me quede parado frente a mi casa con Minmey temblando descontroladamente mientras observaba el ataque, miraba a los escuadrones cruzar el aire intentando defender lo que nosotros consideramos como hogar, haciéndome sentir como si yo estuviera cometiendo el peor error de mi vida y sin duda alguna así fue. Esa tarde se perdieron muchas vidas, civiles y militares perecieron bajo la venganza de Kyron, el Sdf1 casi había desaparecido defendiendo la ciudad con un ultimo disparo que logro impactar a la nave enemiga antes de que esta atacara al Sdf2 que en medio del ataque por ordenes del Almirante Gloval logro despegar para escapar del ataque y unirse a la flota de Bretaii, llevándose entre su misión a la mujer que mas ame en la vida y al unido hermano que tuve luego de Roy, horas después frente a las ruinas del Sdf1 observaba el horizonte con los ojos secos y el corazón empañado de dudas - Se han ido – confirmó Claudia llegando hasta donde yo estaba - Han hecho el salto de transposición - gire mi vista para poder verla y buscar una respuesta a la estupidez que acababa de hacer - ¿Que he hecho Claudia? - le pregunte lleno de arrepentimiento - ¿Por que la deje ir? - ella no me respondió nada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La resignación llego mas rápido que mi motivación para ir a buscarla y luchar por la vida que había dejado ir, tenia a mi lado a una mujer frágil a la que había prometido cuidar por sobre todas las cosas y que parecía estar perdida en medio de la nada. No supe nada del Sdf2 por mas de un año, era como si ella se hubiera convertido en polvo y el aire se la hubiera llevado sin dejar rastro alguno, durante meses no pude conciliar el sueño, pasaba las noches en vela, mirando el techo de mi habitación, mi estomago constantemente estaba revuelto e incluso a veces vomitaba, como si estuviera enfermo, como si tener el corazón roto fuera una enfermedad que me deterioraba el cuerpo y aunque la tristeza a veces parecía insostenible, nunca pude llorar, mis ojos estaban secos, quizá por q mi alma estaba así, seca, sin vida. Al paso del tiempo, tuve bajo grandes esfuerzos que aprender a reconstruir una vida que no parecía tener pies ni cabeza, pero poco a poco empecé a vivir con la mujer que escogí para vivirla. Mi motivación la encontraba en la esperanza secreta de que cuando Lisa regresara encontraría a un hombre nuevo, digno de ella...pero no fue así, mientras mas me esforzaba mas miserable me volvía al enfrentar el paso de los días, los meses y los años, y el Sdf2 no parecía querer volver ya que cada seis meses que hacían contacto con la Tierra enviaban un informe detallado de la misión, pero siempre sin novedad alguna ni fecha de regreso.

Entonces el tiempo se convirtió en mi enemigo, los hechos que con desesperación deseaba evitar se volvieron inevitables y fue así que una tarde de abril Minmey y yo nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla a la que solo unas cuantas personas acudieron, ella seguía en su papel de mujer realizada lista para estar al frente de un hogar, empeñada en abandonar sus sueños y yo, yo seguía en mi papel de conformismo olvidado combinado con el hecho de aceptar que Lisa no regresaría y si lo hacia muy probablemente ya me habría olvidado. Todas las tardes que regresaba de mi turno me encontraba con mi trofeo, con mi mujer que a escondidas seguía cantando pero que parecía estar empeñada en olvidar todo para convencernos de que éramos el uno para el otro. Cada noche en que hacíamos el amor y disfrutaba de la perfección de su cuerpo y del placer que me provocaba ser yo el que tenia el privilegio de poseer a una de las mujeres mas deseadas de la Tierra lograba resignarme mas ante el hecho de que había hecho lo correcto. Minmey me quería y yo la quería también.

Parecía que nada podría cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, parecía que mi vida ya estaba encaminada hasta que el Sdf2 sufrió un ataque luego de dos años de su partida. Esa tarde cuando entre al puente central luego de recibir la noticia del ataque al Sdf2 todos parecían estar sumidos en la penumbra, el Almirante Gloval permanecía parado como una estatua con la vista perdida y una mueca llena de preocupación, Claudia a su lado coordinaba el reestablecimiento de la comunicación - ¿hace cuanto recibieron la señala SOS? - pregunte preocupado - Mas de seis horas - respondió el Almirante con voz grave

- Quizá se dañaron sus sistemas de comunicación - dije esperando que con esa respuesta yo no entrara en pánico - ¿Que fue lo ultimo que reportaron?

- Una ataque masivo en una galaxia habitada por zentraedis - respondió Claudia ya mas desesperada y con la voz quebrada, evitaba mirarme a los ojos por que sabía que si yo me encontraba con su preocupación yo muy probablemente perdería la cabeza

Un pitido en los sistemas de comunicación volvió a sumir el puente en silencio, el Almirante ordeno con una mirada llena de alivio que abriera la comunicación esperando a que fueran ellos, sin embargo lo que escuchamos en aquella red fue lo mas doloroso que tuve que enfrentar; la red se saturo primero de estática, después las voces de varios oficiales empezaron a distinguirse entre los ruidos de explosiones, la señal se cortaba pero en partes se podían distinguir las alarmas de emergencia, estaba aterrorizado, mi garganta de pronto se había secado y el Almirante Gloval apretaba fuertemente el riel del barandal de comando, parecía estar pidiendo un milagro al Dios en el que nunca creyó, sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente mientras la transmisión seguía - Em...Em...¡Emergencia! - grito una voz que desgarradoramente me pareció conocida - ¡Prepárense para impacto!¡Todos cúbranse y al suelo!.. – más estática….ruidos extraños…y al final un sonido sordo resonó en todas las bocinas, seguido de un grito de ella, de Lisa...luego todo se quedo en silencio y el oficial que puso la frecuencia giro su cabeza para decirnos que la señal había terminado

- Dios santo...- dijo el Almirante - Insistan en la comunicación con el crucero de Bretaii

Me sentí perder el equilibrio, busque apoyo en una pared cercana intentando regular mi respiración, dentro de mi cabeza el eco de la voz de Lisa resonaba una y otra vez, a mi lado Claudia tomaba asiento tapando con su mano los sollozos de su garganta "Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien" empecé a decir para mi mismo en voz alta, pero luego de unos minutos la señal de comunicación se volvo abrir y ahí mas de uno deseábamos escuchar la voz de Lisa, pero no fue así, el comandante Bretaii intentaba dar un reporte en medio de la estática y nos confirmaba algo que solo en mis pesadillas imagine - Los hemos perdido - dijo resignado - Hemos perdido al Sdf2...-

Resbale al suelo sobre la pared fría, Claudia era consolada por los brazos del Almirante Gloval que también parecía derramar lagrimas silenciosas, el resto del puente guardaba silencio en señal de luto y yo, yo, intentaba inútilmente despertar de una pesadilla que desgraciadamente era una dolorosa realidad...¿así era como terminaría todo? tome mi cabeza entre las manos tratando de controlar la enorme angustia que empezaba a crecer entre mi pecho, y es que había podido vivir sabiendo que ella estaba en alguna parte del universo esperando secretamente el día de su regreso a la Tierra para entonces intentar darnos la oportunidad que yo mismo rechacé, pero estar seguro de poder vivir sabiendo que ella ya no formaba parte de la vida del universo, sabiendo que ella entrego su vida a sus ideales y convicciones, sabiendo que ella había perdido la vida de una forma vil e injusta, eso era demasiado. Supe después de esos instantes que la vida puede dar un vuelco en solo unos segundos, supe que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento había sido una equivocación...supe que hubiera sido mas feliz muriendo a su lado, que soportando su ausencia en la distancia.

Claudia camino en pasos derrotados hasta donde yo estaba tirado, posaba su mano en uno de mis hombros para también buscar consuelo en mi, pero yo ya había caído, ya estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos enfrentando las consecuencias de mis acciones estúpidas y banales - Rick...- sollozo desesperada buscando mi mirada - No me dejes sola en esto...no cuando estoy aquí por ti - confundido levante mi vista nublada para encontrarme con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas...entonces la rabia me arrebato el control de mi cuerpo, me convertí en un demonio iracundo y ciego, corrí hasta el Almirante y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas buscando por un culpable - ¡Usted la mando lejos! - grite salpicando la saliva agria que corría por mi boca - ¡Usted la alejo de mi! - dije luchando con el agarre de varios soldados que intentaban detenerme para no caerle a golpes al Almirante que en ese momento parecía ser el mayor responsable, el frunció el ceño molesto - No hijo, tu fuiste quien la alejo – y fue la peor respuesta que pude recibir en un momento en que mi vida parecía estar desmoronándose lentamente.

Salí de la base como otra persona, violento, destructor, deseoso de encontrar algo con que calmar la quemazón de mi corazón, deseoso de encarar a quien yo creía era la razón por la cual la deje ir, pero que mas bien era una victima de mi cobardía e indecisión...entre a nuestra casa ciego, sordo, como animal herido y la encontré cantando ensoñadoramente, y así como la vi, frágil, sonriente y confundida por mi estado le grite como jamás lo hice, la tome por los brazos, reclamando, escupiendo veneno, afirmando una y otra vez que ella había sido el peor error de mi vida, rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, tratando inútilmente de borrar toda evidencia de mi relación con ella... me detuve hasta que la vi con su mirada empañada de dolor al darse cuenta que ambos nos equivocamos, cansado y derrotado, tome de nuestra habitación una maleta que llene con la primera ropa que encontré, con la firme convicción de no volver nunca más. Salí de la casa sin saber a donde ir, quería que se me quitara o dolor que atravesaba mi alma, quería que la imagen de Lisa gritando en medio de un ataque se borrara de mi memoria.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta el hangar donde el Skull descansaba sobre sus ruedas esperando a salir a nuestra siguiente misión, toque el fuselaje con las manos y sentí mucho mas melancolía, abrí la capota y busque refugio, tome el casco que había estado conmigo desde que entre a la milicia y sentí que yo ya era otro, mi mirada en la mica ya no reflejaba nada, estaba vacía...antes luchaba por la Tierra, por Lisa, por la forma en que ella se convertía en mis ojos cada que yo salía a una batalla, por esa mirada que siempre confío en mi aun cuando yo no confiaba en mi mismo...cerré los ojos y avente el casco lo mas lejos que pude, y sin esperarlo siquiera el dolor comenzó a salir desde el fondo de mi alma, las lagrimas salieron al fin provocando que mi cuerpo temblara por los sollozos que mi boca dejaba salir, esa noche yo era libre de llorar por mi felicidad perdida, esa noche yo lloraba la muerte de Lisa, la mujer que fue dueña de mi corazón mucho antes de que yo mismo lo supiera.

No tuve razones ni motivación para seguir en la milicia, aun con la insistencia de Claudia deje mi puesto y entregue mi renuncia unos días después del ataque, deseaba alejarme de cualquier recuerdo de ella, mas aun cuando el Almirante Gloval se atrevió a realizar una ceremonia para honrar a toda la tripulación que murió en el cumplimiento de su deber dentro del Sdf2, y supe en ese instante que no podría seguir involucrado en un medio en que todo me recordaría a ella, no podría encontrar valor para caminar por los pasillos de la base en donde había una placa en honor a ella, una placa que me recordaba que su vida había llegado a su fin. En adelante trataría en lo posible buscarme una vida que me dejara paz y que me permitiera soñar con los recuerdos

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El rocío de la mañana pegó en mi rostro, abrí mis ojos y tarde unos segundos en comprender que de nuevo había me había quedado dormido evocando recuerdos del pasado, me levante y caminé hasta la pequeña cabaña a la que me había mudado luego de separarme de Minmey, miré el reloj de pared, tenía el tiempo justo para ir con Claudia y después pasar al colegio, sonreía solo de pensar en verla. Aun me sentía atarantado por la mala noche de sueño y por la llamada…mi corazón volvía a palpitar asustado de solo pensar en la posibilidad de verla de nuevo, de saber que ella regresaba a la Tierra como un fénix que se levanta entre las cenizas ¿pensaría aun en mi como yo en ella?

Cuando llegue a la base Claudia ya me esperaba en la cafetería con una taza de café americano, igual que yo parecía que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche – ¿Tampoco Lisa te dejó dormir? – pregunto con un tono de incredulidad, asentí levemente y me pedí un café – Sigo sin creerlo – volvió a comentar con el mismo tono – Si no le hubiera reconocido la voz, hubiera jurado que alguien nos estaba haciendo una mala broma

- Si me preguntas a mi, sigo sin creerlo – tomé un trago de la taza – ¿Hablaste con ella?¿Como fue? – dije mucho más curioso, deseoso de saber algo, lo que fuera de ella

- Recibimos una señal extraña anoche, no cazaba con algún código usado entre nosotros o la flota aliada zentraedi, pero era insistente y llevaba encriptada la palabra "Delta 1" desde ahí el Almirante Gloval y yo sentimos una especie de presentimiento, el equipo técnico trato de buscar la fuente de la señal pero fue imposible, ante nuestros sistemas de comunicación y radares era prácticamente invisible – los ojos de Claudia se llenaron de lágrimas – Y cuando el Almirante ordenó abrir la comunicación y la escuché decir "Aquí Delta 1, Capitana Lisa Hayes a bordo del Sdf2, estamos bien y vamos de regreso" sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco

- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunté aun incrédulo - ¿por qué no se comunicaron con nosotros en todos estos años?¿como es que ninguna flota aliada zentraedi supo de su paradero? Bretaii vio la nave explotar -

- Rick yo tengo las mismas dudas que tu, apenas logré intercambiar unas palabras con ella, por eso estoy segura que era Lisa, no se que habrá sucedido, tengo miedo de saber que fue lo que paso con ella y con el resto de la nave en todo este tiempo, pero lo único que me importa es que viene de regreso a casa y que podré verla –

- ¿Ella te escuchó? -

- Lo único que me salio de la garganta cuando la escuche fue pronunciar su nombre, y ella me respondió "Soy yo Claudia" su señal emitió el tiempo estimado de viaje, según sus cálculos estarán entrando al sistema solar dentro de dos días, es muy extraño por que a esa distancia los radares ya deberían captar algo, pero no ven nada…eso tiene al Almirante Gloval desconfiado -

- ¿Crees que sea una trampa? – dije temeroso de que mis esperanzas fueran a ser destruidas de nuevo

- Era Lisa, Rick, de eso no me queda duda, lo que me hace pensar es con quien viene y como viene -

Me mantuve callado, pensando en infinitas posibilidades que me angustiaban, Claudia tomó mi mano notando mi nerviosismo – De nada sirve ponernos a pensar en cosas, por que solo serán especulaciones, solo nos queda esperar – llevé mi mano hasta mi frente y solté un fuerte suspiro, Lisa con solo una señal de vida había logrado poner mi mundo de cabeza de nueva cuenta

- Tenía tiempo que no te veía Hunter – dijo Claudia ya con un mejor humor - Deberías dejarte ver más seguido o ¿es que andas muy ocupado volando tus aviones privados? – rodee mis ojos ante el tono de burla que Claudia usaba para referirse al pequeño negocio que yo había formado luego de la milicia, con el pago de mi liquidación me hice de dos aviones pequeños para poder realizar vuelos privados para gente importante y artistas, no me iba mal, me daba lo suficiente para vivir

- Cuando dejarás de burlarte de mi negocio –

- Cuando regreses a lo que realmente te gusta y saber hacer bien, te lo he dicho, el Almirante Gloval no dudaría dos veces en aceptarte de nuevo en el ejercito, al irse Max y Miriya en la expedición te quedaste como el único piloto de mayor experiencia y sin mas nos dejaste abandonados -

- No entremos de nuevo en esa discusión Claudia – dije cansado solo de pensar en las veces en que ella había tratado de convencerme de volver a la RDF – Ya no tenía lugar en el ejercito – Claudia suspiró de nuevo con resignación al darse cuenta de que hablar conmigo era toparse con pared – Además ya no soy la persona más joven, seguro debe haber nuevos pilotos iguales o mejor que yo

- Eres un exagerado treinta y siete años y crees que ya eres un viejo – sonreí un poco – Claudia había sido después de todo la única familia que estuvo conmigo desde que Lisa decidió irse, aunque no nos veíamos con frecuencia por mi decisión, en el fondo agradecía su preocupación y su cariño por mi

- ¿Hubieras deseado irte con ellos? -

Ella asintió levemente y se encogió de hombros – Justo como tu – respondió resignada

- Debiste irte, no valía la pena que te quedaras por mi – frunció el ceño y golpe mi cabeza con un pequeño gesto de madre que regaña a su pequeño hijo

- No traigas a flote tu faceta de maniaco depresivo, que me quedé por que le prometí a Roy que nunca te dejaría y por que te quiero como a un pequeño hermano – pidió otro café y pareció reponerse un poco más de la desvelada - ¿Cómo está tu pequeña? deberías dejar que vea más seguido a tía Claudia

- Está hermosa – respondí lleno de orgullo – Yo no se que habría sido de mi sin ella, nunca terminaré de agradecer a Minmey por traerla al mundo

- Es una adoración de niña – dijo Claudia sonriendo – Esa hija tuya roba corazones, tengo que irme Hunter, pero te estaré informando que sucede en los siguientes días – se acercó hasta mi y me abrazo fuertemente – Por favor, no hagas tonterías – me suplico – Hasta que llegue Lisa podremos responder a todas nuestras preguntas – asentí levemente y me quedé en la cafetería hundiéndome de nuevo entre los recuerdos de cuando supe que mi pequeña venía a la vida para darme un poco de luz

Me mude a una pequeña casa fuera de ciudad, luego de renunciar al ejercito pasaron un par de meses hasta que volví a saber de Minmey, no había tenido valor para darle la cara luego de la forma en que salí de su vida, me sentía como un infame y entendía el por que ella no había intentando contactarme luego de aquella noche en que salí de nuestra casa, por los noticieros me enteré que había firmando un nuevo contrato con una disquera, volvería a cantar y eso me tenía conforme, ella merecía una buena vida, cantar era lo que más amaba y lo que la haría feliz.

Llegó a la puerta de mi cabaña sin saber como había conseguido la dirección, se veía bien, con los ojos luminosos, como si al fin hubiera despertado de la mentira que juntos ayudamos a construir y aunque casi por reflejo esperé reclamos de su parte no fue así, ella me pidió hablar y yo no podía negarle algo, no después de cómo la había tratado.

- Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por la forma en que te fuiste – dijo sentada frente a mi sosteniendo un sobre blanco – Si hay alguien que debería pedirte una disculpa esa soy yo, te obligue a quedarte a mi lado, nunca debimos unir nuestras vidas por la fuerza y la resignación

- No fue tu culpa Minmey, yo estuve equivocado desde el principio, lamento haberte dejado de la forma en que lo hice, lo del Sdf2 me provoco una locura temporal

- Me duele verte así y me duele más no poder hacer nada para ayudarte -

- Las cosas ya sucedieron

- ¿Sabes? No creo que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así – dijo aventurándose al entrar a un terreno que para mi era prácticamente sagrado – Lisa no hubiera querido que dejaras tu vida así como así, ella fue quien más te apoyó a que persiguieras tus sueños, lo hizo pensando en que serías feliz conmigo, por eso se fue, ¿por qué no honrar su recuerdo haciéndolo?

- ¿A que veniste? – pregunté cansado intentando cambiar el tema

Minmey clavó su mirada en el suelo y pareció vacilar por unos minutos – Estuve indecisa en si sería conveniente venir o si sería mejor dejarte fuera – susurro captando mi atención – pero no sería justo, tienes derecho a saber y a tomar la decisión que mejor te parezca

- ¿De que hablas? – dije curioso mientras ella me extendía el sobre blanco

- Estoy embarazada – dijo con una sutil sonrisa – tengo poco más de dos meses, esos son los resultados de los estudios

Abrí el sobre y confirmé lo que me decía, subí mi mirada llena de sorpresa y entonces entendí la razón de su felicidad, a mi mismo me daba felicidad saber que una vida creada por mi y por ella tomaba forma dentro de su cuerpo, sin embargo también sentí temor y Minmey también lo notó -

- Rick no vine a exigir que regreses conmigo, yo se bien que esa es la peor de las alternativas – suspiro con un poco de tristeza - vine por que quiero que seas parte de esto si tu lo deseas, aun con todas las tonterías que hemos hecho no podría imaginar un mejor padre que tu

Vi en su mirada una genuina sinceridad en sus palabras, y aunque todo estaba sucediendo como menos lo esperaba no podía desentenderme de una vida inocente que no tenía culpa de nada – Nunca te dejaría sola en esto Minmey – dije tomando una de sus manos – Si alguna vez pudimos ser amigos, no veo por que no podamos ser amigos siendo padres – ella sonrío ampliamente y así fue como ambos nos hicimos padres.

Mi pequeña Vika nació una madrugada de Mayo, igual que Minmey ansiaba conocerla, la noticia había sido seguido por medios del espectáculo debido a que ella durante su embarazo lanzó un nuevo álbum que la regresó a la fama, sin embargo ella no cambió, convertirse en madre la hizo madurar mucho y a mi me obligo a buscar una nueva forma de vida que me permitiera darle todo lo que la bebé necesitara a lo largo de su vida. Uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida fue cargarla entre mis brazos por primera vez, ver como abría sus ojos azules iguales a los míos y me miraba con una inocencia tan pura que me hizo amarla desde el primer segundo. La llamamos Vika, que significaba fuerza, y eso era lo que nos hacía sentir su nacimiento, fuerza para seguir adelante y enfrentar la vida con lo que viniera, nuestra pequeña niña nos trajo con solo respirar la mayor felicidad.

Uno no puede describir la felicidad que los hijos provocan, no se puede de forma sencilla encontrar palabras que definan los sentimientos que se experimentan durante el crecimiento de alguien que es parte de tu sangre, mi pequeña hija fue la protagonista de todos los momentos llenos de plenitud y felicidad, disfrute cada día, cada hora en que ella estuvo conmigo, por que debido al acuerdo que hicimos luego de que Vika naciera, ambos compartíamos la custodia y así de alguna u otra manera siempre nos las arreglábamos para poder mantener una relación cordial que ayudara a que nuestra hija creciera con el amor de nosotros dos aun estando separados.

Salí corriendo de la cafetería cuando me di cuenta que faltaban veinte minutos para que Vika saliera del colegio, maneje aun con la ansiedad que me provocaba saber que Lisa venía de regreso ¿Qué pensaría al saber que tenía una hija?¿se habría casado también?¿tendría hijos? Odiaba siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera encontrado a otro, me revolvía el estómago imaginarla entregando su cuerpo a alguien más, me atormentaba pensar que ella hubiera seguido con su vida, apreté el volante cuando me estacioné fuera del colegio, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en mi memoria y la desesperación de querer verla se estaban volviendo insostenible.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La verdad es que de pronto sale mi lado oscuro y quiero matar a Rick, y para que no termine matándolo en un silla eléctrica en Memorias, debo encontrar donde desquitarme...  
Les quiere  
Renee


	2. Chapter 2

*** En la distancia está el olvido***

.

.

.

.

* * *

Caminaba a paso lento por los fríos y amplios pasillos de la nave, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente para simular la atmosfera de una madrugada invernal en la Tierra, sentía la piel muy fría y mis manos temblaban un poco, odiaba admitirlo pero estaba nerviosa, mi cuerpo guardaba demasiados sentimientos, era como si sintiera que regresaba al lugar del que había huido, todo lo que sentía era un mezcla de sorpresa, melancolía y sobre toda incredulidad, llegue a pensar que jamás lograríamos regresar; me detuve en el mirador principal de la nave que durante tanto tiempo había sido mi hogar, al igual que al Sdf1 yo le debía mucho al Sdf2, observe el espacio a plenitud a través de la ventana, las estrellas destellantes, el infinito negro que parecía extenderse por todas direcciones y que durante mucho tiempo nos mantuvo perdidos a la deriva, mi mirada parecía humedecerse sin remedio cuando enfoque el cronometro que colgaba en la pared y que por fin calculaba un tiempo estimado para llegar al destino, 08:34:12 para regresar a los fantasmas del pasado. Mi piel se erizaba aun al recordar la voz de Claudia pronunciando mi nombre con tanto dolor que a mi misma me estremeció, ¿qué sentirían todos ellos al saber que quienes muy probablemente ya creían muertos, estaban regresando como si fueran fantasmas del pasado?¿que sentiría yo al salir de la nave y compartir con todos los que dejé atrás la vida que aquí dentro logré construir luego de casi doce años?¿Que sentiría al dejar de sentir la carga de ir al frente de esta nave?…¿qué pensaría él de mi regreso?...me encogí de hombros resignada, seguramente el no pensaría nada, ya que después de todo la que se había marchado con el corazón roto fui yo.

Estaba demasiado ensimismada ya que no escuché pasos detrás de mi, ni me di cuenta que ya no estaba sola hasta que unos brazos demasiados conocidos para mi, me tomaron por detrás del cuerpo para apretarme cariñosamente, y aunque el gesto me hizo saltar involuntariamente solté una sonrisa de alivio al sentir a mi mayor apoyo durante los últimos años – ¿Qué haces despierta? – preguntó John colocando su barbilla en mi hombro y posando sus manos tibias en mi cintura baja – La señora Stewart debería estar dormida a mi lado -

- Y el señor Stewart debería estar cuidando a nuestro pequeño demonio – dije divertida, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más del contacto

- Sabes que cuando duerme no hay nada que pueda despertarlo – giró mi cuerpo para poder acurrucarme entre su pecho y así darme suaves caricias en mi espalda, el gesto me relajó tanto como lo necesitaba, cerré mis ojos y dejé mecerme por su cuerpo - ¿estás nerviosa de regresar a la Tierra?

- ¿Tú no lo estás? – pregunté quedito apretando mis manos alrededor de su cintura, el negó con su cabeza para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos

- Contigo, Sebastian y mi pequeña Sarah creciendo aquí dentro – acaricio mi vientre – tengo todo lo que necesito, lo que haya en la Tierra no me importa

Me apreté mas a su cuerpo y respiré profundamente ¿a qué le tenía miedo? John tenía razón, no importaba que podríamos encontrar a nuestro regreso a la Tierra, todo lo que necesitábamos para ser felices estaba dentro del Sdf2, yo no podría imaginar mi vida sin mi pequeño Sebastian, sin John o sin el rostro que constantemente imaginaba en Sarah – Vamos a casa – me besó John - si ocurre la remota posibilidad de que Sebastian despierte estaremos en serios problemas, con esos pulmones que tiene despertará a toda la nave – le di un codazo a mi esposo y caminé como siempre guiada por su mano, que siempre estaba dispuesta a tomarme de donde fuera para poder estar juntos. Luego de revisar que Sebastian estuviera bien, nos metimos en la cama, y aunque John no tardó nada en quedarse profundamente dormido abrazado a mi, yo no logré hacer otra cosa que recordar el día en que decidí irme de la Tierra para dejar a una de las personas que más ame en la vida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El corazón pareció estrujarse cuando luego de confesarle mis sentimientos él no logró hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada, ese gesto me confirmaba que él no tenía para mi ni una palabra de afecto, los sentimientos que creí el podría tener por mi luego de pasar tantas cosas juntos, luego de tomarnos de la mano en momentos duros para buscar apoyo habían sido producto de mi imaginación, Rick tenía todo lo que deseaba en Minmey y había tomado una decisión que me gustara o no, tendría que respetar. Bajé mi mirada sintiéndome derrotada, humillada y sobre todo sola, con esfuerzo reuní el poco valor que me sobraba para enfrentar el rechazo y dar un par de pasos al frente, rozar una de sus manos y besar suavemente una de sus mejillas en señal de despedida – Cuídate mucho Rick – logré decir mirándolo una vez más a sus ojos azules y antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarme para siempre de quien alguna vez creí sería mi compañero de toda la vida…corrí con toda la fuerza que pude, dejé que las lágrimas fueran limpiadas por el aire frío de la tarde, dejé que los sollozos salieran libremente por mi boca y como si el dolor que mi alma sentía hubiera decidido salir de mi cuerpo una fuerte explosión me tiró al suelo dejándome por unos minutos desorientada, ruidos ensordecedores taladraba mis oídos, llantos y gritos en la distancia me hacían darme cuenta que estábamos bajo ataque.

Con un poco de trabajo logré ponerme de pie, el caos alrededor me hacía ver que el ataque era grave, traté de correr hacia el puente del Sdf2, los oficiales ya estaban operando algunos sistemas de defensa, Kim, Vanesa y Sammy empezaban a dar órdenes para que los escuadrones asignados al Sdf2 salieran a batalla, entre ellos los comandados por Miriya y Max

- Es solo un crucero – me informó Vanesa haciendo las lecturas – Parece tener mucho armamento

Un impacto sacudió la parte norte de la nave, provocando que esta cimbrara fuertemente, estaba por dar la orden de salida cuando una llamada del Almirante Gloval entraba al puente – Capitana Hayes, tiene que salir a la atmósfera de inmediato –

- ¿Salir? – dije confundida

- Ordene el despegue de inmediato y salga de la atmósfera, la flota del comandante Bretaii la está esperando –

Un impacto en el Sdf1 hizo que la señal se cortara momentáneamente, y yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dude de obedecer la orden que mi oficial superior me daba ¿cómo podría dejarlos solos en medio de un ataque? – Señor, el Sdf2 tiene nuevo armamento podemos ayudar y luego partir –

- ¡Le dí una orden Capitana! – gritó con la frente llena de sudor – Estamos intentando hacer que el Sdf1 despegue para poder cubrirlos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no me decepcione Capitana, usted tiene carácter para hacer esto y más – apreté mis puños fuertemente mientras todos mis oficiales me veían esperando a que diera las órdenes, los ojos del Almirante me veían desesperados, deseando que una vez más yo confiara ciegamente en el

- Inicien procedimientos de despegue de emergencia – ordené sintiendo como mis ojos se empañaban de nuevo y el Almirante Gloval cortaba la comunicación con una sonrisa llena de alivio

El Sdf2 logro despegar casi de milagro y gracias a que el Sdf1 se había interpuesto en el camino del disparo principal del crucero enemigo que había sido efectuado con toda la intención de destruirnos, perdimos comunicación con el Sdf1 que caía sin control y con su tripulación dentro al lago en el que reposó por tanto tiempo. Rezaba por que todos ellos estuvieran bien, las alarmas de emergencia de la nave seguían encendidas y la misma sensación de vacío en el estómago que se apoderó de mi, cuando el Sdf1 despegó por primera vez se repetía una y otra vez mientras despegábamos, el vibrar constante de los motores bajo nosotros nos sacaba lentamente de la Tierra, me encontraba parada frente a la pantalla principal leyendo los controles y los estatus de potencia de la nave, y en un momento de desconcierto giré mi rostro a la silla de comando del puente esperando encontrar al Almirante Gloval, y fue entonces que en esos segundos me di cuenta que ahora nadie era más responsable que yo por la vida de todas las personas que estaban a bordo, me recargué sobre el barandal abrumada y sintiendo que la respiración me faltaba, aun no me sentía lista para ocupar el lugar del Almirante…nadie podía imaginar que mientras salíamos hacia una nueva misión el corazón y la vida de quien estaba al frente parecía no tener sentido alguno.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tener el corazón roto, es como estar infectado con una enfermedad que lentamente va desgastando el cuerpo y el espíritu, los días se vuelven interminables y las noches se convierten en un infierno devastador que te impide conciliar el sueño para al menos dentro de unas horas olvidar la razón que atormenta el corazón, las lágrimas, los sollozos, la falta de aire y la falta de apetito se convierten en un tormento constante que se vuelve poco a poco una parte cotidiana de tu vida. Mientras más nos alejábamos de nuestra galaxia, más sentía crecer el hueco que la ausencia de Rick me provocaba, y aunque inútilmente intentaba por todos los medios no dejar ver mi depresión, Kim, Vanesa y Sammy vivieron preocupadas por más de un año; era demasiado evidente, mis ojos siempre se veían cansados adornados por profundas ojeras violáceas que demacraban mi rostro y mi semblante mismo, mi cuerpo que siempre fue delgado parecía más bien un envoltorio de huesos y carne…en veces cuando me miraba por equivocación en algún espejo sentía un profundo odio hacia el y hacía mi, por dejar que el espíritu se me fuera al fondo. Max y Miriya hacían sus propios esfuerzos para intentar hacerme ver la luz, él hablando incontables veces conmigo para tratar de convencerme de que después de Rick Hunter había una vida plena que llegaría hasta mi si hacía el esfuerzo de olvidar y continuar, y ella, ella era la que mas se esforzaba en ideas extravagantes que terminaban por robarme sutiles sonrisas que a ella parecían alegrarle…Miriya me consideraba su amiga y deseaba por todos los medios que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Mi estado emocional nunca afectó el desempeño de la misión del Sdf2, poco a poco al paso del tiempo empezaba a ganarme mas la confianza de Bretaii y de otros comandantes líderes de la raza zentraedi, mi trabajo se convirtió de nuevo en un refugio perfecto que me protegía de los dolores de mi corazón, en la soledad aprendí a conocerme mejor, a identificar mis debilidades para tratar de hacer de ellas una fortaleza, y aunque estaba empeñada en luchar sola, alguien se atravesó en mi camino para salvarme de la depresión en la que me encontraba.

Conocí a John durante una junta con el equipo del Dr. Lang, el era uno de los ingenieros que se encargaban del desarrollo de nuevos modelos varitech, y aquella tarde John estaba presentando un nuevo prototipo en el que había estado trabajando desde que estábamos en Tierra. Se notaba orgulloso y no era para menos, ese nuevo prototipo era uno de los mejores en toda la historia de los cazas, Lang decía que era de los mejores desarrollos en los que había participado, estaba muy interesada en las nuevas características del VT, pero para ser honesta recuerdo que lo primero que me llamo la atención era su altura, me rebasaba al menos medio metro, su cuerpo era delgado pero con brazos fuertes, su cabello era de un rubio obscuro, tenia piel trigueña y unos ojos color miel que parecían dulcificar su mirada, no me di cuenta el momento en que el al igual que yo me observaba detenidamente y cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la suya un fuerte rubor cubrió mis mejillas provocando que yo desviara el rostro rápidamente. No se si por mi cuenta yo me hubiera acercado a el, muy probablemente no, pero John desde un principio me demostró que era una persona diferente al resto de los demás, era decidido y se las arregló para visitarme en mi oficina días después con el pretexto de entregarme personalmente el reporte oficial.

Luego de firmar los documentos que le entregué intentando no hacer contacto visual me puse de pie para que saliera de mi oficina, pero el no pareció moverse, entonces en un intento de ser más directa caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí – Es todo Ingeniero Stewart – dije tratando de sonar lo más cortante posible, intentando esconder el nerviosismo en mi voz, él caminó hacía la puerta y estaba a punto de cerrarla de no ser por su mano que se atravesó ágilmente para impedirlo – Cena conmigo – dijo amablemente mirándome a los ojos, fruncí mi ceño confundida, y como siempre hacía que me sentía amenazada negué de inmediato cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Me quedé parada observando la sombra debajo de la puerta, no parecía moverse y yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pasaron unos minutos y la respiración casi la contuve cuando debajo de la puerta me deslizó un papel blanco doblado por la mitad que tomé hasta que lo vi retirarse, regresé a mi escritorio y dejé la nota encima tratando de convencerme a mi misma que no me interesaba el contenido, sin embargo luego de unos minutos la curiosidad me ganó, la tomé y pude leer en una letra clara una frase que aunque era corta, me dijo mucho de lo que él era – "Soy una persona insistente" -

En los días siguientes el me demostró que tenía talentos de acosador, me lo topé varias veces en los pasillos de la nave, en la cafetería, en las juntas con el Dr. Lang, en el centro de la ciudad, no importaba donde o cuando, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarme, y aunque ese comportamiento podría haberme asustado se convirtió para los dos en un juego de resistencia, de ver quien era más terco, si él por aparecerse o yo por continuar ignorándolo. Una tarde luego de una junta caminé hasta el elevador para encontrarme con las chicas en la cafetería y de sorpresa y con un movimiento rápido John se metió en el elevador cerrando la puerta detrás de el para impedir que alguien más pudiera entrar, intenté abrir las puertas, pero el se adelanto a mis movimientos y detuvo el mecanismo – Podríamos segur haciendo esto por meses, pero honestamente prefiero que empecemos a invertir este tiempo en conocernos -

Me quedé prácticamente congelada – Hágase a un lado – ordené tratando de sacar mi voz mas firme

- No me pienso mover hasta que aceptes cenar conmigo –

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supe que hacer, cierto era que estaba acostumbrada a sacar mi mal humor y pelear a la primera provocación, pero en aquella ocasión me sentí diferente, probablemente era la depresión que cargaba, pero lejos de querer tener un enfrentamiento con el deseaba desesperadamente tener algo que me hiciera olvidar la razón de mi tristeza, honestamente estaba cansada y no faltaba mucho para que yo tocara fondo, John era alguien que me pedía una oportunidad y tuve que entender en esos minutos que quizá el destino me estaba dando la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, ya no deseaba seguir siendo el fantasma que había estado deambulando por los pasillos del Sdf2 como Capitana de la nave, estaba a cientos de años luz de distancia, a casi un año y medio de haber dejado la Tierra ¿no era ya suficiente? Yo deseaba dejar de sentirme como un costal hueco, quería recuperar mi vida, mi autoestima, quería traer de regreso a la Lisa Hayes en la que el Almirante Gloval confío una de las misiones más importantes de la historia…ya era tiempo de olvidarme de Rick Hunter

- Apartamento 701 de la zona militar – dije arreglando mi saco y dando unos pasos al frente para hacerme un hueco entre John y el panel de control poder oprimir el botón que dejaría que el elevador volviera avanzar – Pase por mi el sábado a las siete – levanté mi mirada para poder encontrarme con la de el y supe en esos instantes que yo merecía algo mejor y que alejarme de Rick fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

Conocer a John fue lo mejor que me pude haber pasado, desde la primera cita fue renovador hablar con alguien que no me conociera del todo, y aunque fui reservada en un inicio él no pareció desanimarse por mi ambivalencia, le intrigaba mi seriedad y parecía no importarle que yo fuera la Capitana de la nave, él solo estaba interesado en mi, el cargo y mis papel en la misión era algo secundario. La primera cita dio paso a la segunda y está a la tercera y así de forma natural y sin que hubiera presión de por medio, el y yo comenzamos a entablar una amistad que eventualmente logró sacar poco a poco una parte de mi personalidad que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrada. Las sonrisas empezaron a salir con mayor frecuencia de mi rostro y la soledad que cargaba en los hombros poco a poco se desvaneció, su mano se convirtió en un apoyo incondicional y sus ojos se convirtieron en la mejor inspiración, deseaba dar un paso adelante, quería darme la oportunidad, pero sacar la daga que dejó Rick fue un proceso lento que John entendió y que no deseo apresurar – Quiero que cuando me dejes entrar en tu corazón sea para que no lo comparta con nadie más – me dijo cuando me besó por primera vez y aunque en los primeros segundos en que sentí sus labios mi cuerpo pareció petrificarse, luego de unos momentos lo bese con toda el alma, con el deseo de que aquellos labios fueran el remedio perfecto a todas mis dudas…y en cierta medida así fue….dicen que lo que necesitas llega en el momento justo y necesario y tener a John a mi lado luego de que la misión sufriera un cambio radical e inesperado fue lo que me ayudo a mantenerme serena y valiente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fue una tarde en que entraríamos a una galaxia en la que se concentraba un numero importante de colonias zentraedi, llevábamos casi dos años concentrándonos en hacer crecer la flota y si lográbamos convencer a estas colonias que fuéramos aliadas estaríamos en una posición mucho más segura que nos ayudaría a enfrentar mejor a la raza que cada vez se convertía en una amenazaba más grande: los invid.  
Me encontraba nerviosa, que estuviéramos ahí representaba una gran peligro, era como si estuviéramos entrando a una jaula llena de leones, aun con la protección de Bretaii si estas colonias se negaban a cooperar difícilmente podríamos hacerles frente y así fue…nos hicieron creer que estábamos a salvo para después atacarnos cuando la nave estuviera al descubierto.

La alerta roja se disparo luego de que nos acopláramos a su satélite, el ataque nos tomó tan desprevenidos que tardamos más de veinte minutos en lograr hacer que nuestros escuadrones salieran a defender el perímetro de la nave - ¡¿Dónde está la nave de Bretaii?! –

- También están bajo ataque – me informó Vanesa luego de que interceptaran todos los pods que venían al Sdf2 para dar refuerzos a nuestros escuadrones – Enciendan los motores, necesitamos movernos -

- Estamos anclados magnéticamente Capitana – gritó Kim del otro lado

Sentí mis manos entumirse, los reportes de los oficiales del puente me decían que el ataque no iba por buen camino, estábamos perdiendo rápidamente a nuestros escuadrones, las naves aliadas de Bretaii luchaban por defenderse para poder acercarse hacia nosotros y darnos un poco de resguardo, pero en aquel lugar éramos minoría

- Inicien conteo para el arma principal - dije esperando a que al menos uno de los tres disparos que podíamos efectuar en menos de tres minutos diera con alguna de las naves que teníamos casi encima de nosotros

El primero impacto logró rozar a una de las naves provocando que esta desviara su curso, el segundo disparo fue esquivado por la nave enemiga que estaba prácticamente sobre nosotros – ¡Dos de las naves enemigas están preparando disparos!

- Cuatro minuto para recibir impactos

- Las armas del casco principal presentan sobrecalentamiento, no podemos seguir disparando

- Capitana, Bretaii nos pide prepararnos para impacto

Los segundos que pasan en tiempo real cuando se está en estado crítico son tan largos como para tener en la cabeza una revolución de ideas y decisiones, por unos segundos mis oídos se volvieron tan sensibles que parecía que podía escuchar los gritos de los pilotos pidiendo ayuda, mis ojos leyeron rápidamente todos los reportes, la luz intensa que se acumulaba al frente de las naves enemigas hacía cada vez más evidente la fuerza con la que nos daría el disparo, no podríamos sobrevivir a la distancia que nos encontrábamos, y una de las naves, la del lado izquierdo no solo se preparaba para disparar hacia nosotros, si no para colisionar directamente

- Tres minutos ¡Lisa!¿Qué hacemos? – chilló la voz de Sammy

- Enciendan operaciones para hacer transposición de emergencia – corrí hacia una de las consolas para hacer cálculos rápidos, me preocupaba la distancia de la segunda nave

- ¿Lisa?¿transposición? – preguntó incrédula Kim

- Efectuaremos el tercer disparo en dos minutos ¡Vanesa que los escuadrones regresen a la nave de inmediato

Gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por mi frente, las manos me temblaban y la vista parecía nublarse cada vez más rápido - ¡Kim, necesito esa trasposición ahora!

- Impacto en un minuto -

- ¡Kim! – grité desesperada

- ¡El sistema no logra identificar una zona segura para hacer la trasposición!

- ¡No importa!

- Lisa nos perderemos en medio de la nada

- Treinta segundos para impacto

- ¡HAZLO!

Fue cuestión de segundos, una luz intensa cubrió todo el panorama, el rugido de nuestro ultimo disparo resonó en nuestros oídos, una fuerte vibración nos tiró al suelo y los gritos de los oficiales combinados con las voces en la radio de nuestros pilotos me hizo sentirme en una pesadilla, luego de eso, un silencio aterrador nos trago provocando que por unos instantes nos creyera muertos en batalla.

Levanté mi mirada cuando me sentí con la fuerza suficiente de ver lo que tuviera que ver, me toqué el rostro para sentir la temperatura de mis manos heladas que seguían temblando, a mi lado Vanesa sollozaba levantando la vista aterrada, toqué su hombro y traté de reconfortarla un poco – Seguimos vivos – susurre

Logramos hacer el salto de trasposición, el último disparo había destruido a la nave enemiga, aun así nuestras condiciones no eran favorables, el cuarenta por ciento de la nave presentaba daños graves, incluido los motores, los radares, sistemas de comunicación y suministros de energía, había llevado al Sdf2 a un lugar desconocido en medio de la nada y a ojos de los que estuvieron en la batalla nosotros seguramente estariamos muertos. Esa noche luego de ordenar la remisión de actividades mis demonios e inseguridades parecían atacarme sin piedad, tuve la sensación de que el Almirante Gloval había cometido un grave error al darme el comando de la nave, bebía un café frio en medio de la oscuridad, cerraba los ojos para intentar no pensar en las vidas que el Sdf2 resguardaba y que no podrían ser defendidas si caíamos en otro ataque enemigo. Muy probablemente aquella noche hubiera caído en un ataque de ansiedad, era joven, me sentía perdida y sentía por vez primera un peso en los hombros que prácticamente me parecía insostenible, pero unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron recordar que yo no estaba sola, ya no…cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con los ojos color miel de John sentí que la fuerza se me iba del cuerpo y me arroje a sus brazos.

Una vez Rick Hunter me preguntó qué pensaría yo si fuéramos los únicos sobrevivientes del cataclismo que provocó el ataque de Dolza y en aquel entonces no supe que responderle, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso y cerrar la distancia que nos separaba, yo misma sabiendo lo mucho que lo amaba no pude derribar la pared de orgullo e indecisión, pero la sensación que los brazos de John me provocaban mientras me mecían lentamente para intentar reconfortarme era tan diferente que no tuve duda alguna de que yo quería jugarme el todo por el todo por el y con el, mi oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser amada y de amar estaba al frente de mi, suplicando silenciosamente por una oportunidad y no se la negué. Desde ese momento dejé que John fuera parte de mi vida, decidí entregarle todo lo que yo tenía, le di como muchas veces desee cada uno de mis besos, cada una de mis caricias, cada poro, cada suspiro que saliera de mi boca sería por el y para el. Ya no me importaba estar lejos de la Tierra, por que los brazos que me sostenían aquella noche en medio de las sabanas de mi cama eran mi hogar. Rick Hunter había sido mi pasado triste y solitario, y John representaba mi futuro pleno y lleno de felicidad, de eso estaba segura.

Salir adelante fue difícil, encontrar una línea segura que seguir era una moneda al aire, y hacer caso a mis instintos por temor a equivocarme de nuevo fue todo un reto. Tenía una meta clara, y esa era encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, no me importaba si tardaríamos uno, cinco, diez años, el tiempo que fuera lo importante era que canalizaría cada uno de mis esfuerzos para hacerlo posible, el Sdf2 regresaría a la Tierra, así tuviera que dar mi último aliento lo haría con gusto y con orgullo.

No estuve sola en aquella misión, tenía a mis mejores amigas, a Max y a Miriya, a mi tripulación que confiaba ciegamente en mi, pero sobre todo tenía John que prometió amarme todos los días de su vida en una pequeña ceremonia que celebramos en el Sdf2, una ceremonia en la que le prometí ser su esposa en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en todas mis mañanas y todas mis noches, y es que en mi corazón ya no habitaban fantasmas del pasado, ya que desde que él apareció mi corazón se lleno de promesas, de posibilidades, de sueños, anhelos y esperanzas, con John a mi lado, ya no podía sentirme sola, con él tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Y así había sido durante los últimos diez años en que el había sostenido mi mano en los momentos más duros y más felices, en las batallas, en las veces que nos creí solos, en aquella mañana en que recibimos a nuestro hijo, era la mano de John la que controlaba siempre el ligero temblor que se apoderaba de mis manos cuando me sentía más tensa, y de la misma forma mientras observábamos en el puente de la nave como la Tierra se hacía cada vez más grande, la odisea estaba terminando y lo habíamos logrado gracias al trabajo en equipo, gracias a la lucha y aunque había sido un trayecto duro también había estado lleno de aciertos y nuevas oportunidades para la raza humana. Silenciosamente gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, los labios me temblaban ligeramente y el corazón parecía latir con más fuerza mientras entrabamos a la atmósfera que años atrás nos vio partir – Te amo – me susurraba John al oído – Yo también – le contesté llena de emoción y felicidad – Tu has sido la mayor bendición de mi vida – dije abrazándome a el cuando la nave se sumergió en las aguas azules del pacífico

- Gracias por traernos a casa – dijo el con los ojos cristalinos

- Tu eres mi casa -

John tomó mi mano y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara al altavoz del puente, tomé el micrófono y dije las palabras que toda la tripulación en el Sdf2 esperó pacientemente por tantos años – Capitana Elizabeth Hayes desde el puente de comando para informarles que estamos en casa – dije emocionada.

Los aplausos y los gritos de todos a mi alrededor no fueron más gratificantes que tener a mi esposo a mi lado tomando mi mano y sonriendo ampliamente al por fin saber que nuestros hijos estaban en casa y que al fin conocerían el azul del cielo.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

*** El hubiera no existe***

.

.

.

.

* * *

Desde que se dio a conocer la noticia de que el Sdf2 y que su tripulación regresaba a la Tierra fue noticia de todos los días en distintos medios de comunicación del planeta, a diferencia de la vieja administración del GTU, el Almirante Gloval hizo pública la noticia, y aunque que la RDF se preparaba para tomar precauciones ante cualquier eventualidad por el ingreso de la nave a la Tierra, el ánimo en general de la gente y militares era el mismo, todos incluyéndome deseábamos que el tiempo pasara más rápido para por fin ver a la gente que conservábamos entre nuestros recuerdos. Se planeo una cobertura general para poder transmitir en vivo el ingreso a la atmosfera y amarizaje; Claudia me ofreció estar en el centro de comando para seguir de cerca el curso del Sdf2 pero tuve miedo de mi reacción, preferí quedarme a solas en mi cabaña para poder procesar mejor todos los sentimientos que seguramente me invadirían en el momento en que mis ojos volvieran a verla.

Me senté en la pequeña sala de mi casa y encendí el televisor en uno de los canales que haría la transmisión, los reporteros daban notas sobre lo que sucedía para dar tiempo a que el aterrizaje iniciara, mezclaban videos de la noche en que partió el Sdf2 así como pequeñas biografías sobre las personas mas importantes que se unieron a la misión, entre ellos Lisa, el Dr. Lang, Max y Miriya.

_- El Sdf2 empezó a ser visible desde hace aproximadamente cuatro horas, fuentes oficiales nos informan que ya han iniciado los protocolos con la base militar en Nueva Macross para poder proceder con el amarizaje que calculan será en el sur del océano pacífico -_

- En una conferencia de prensa el Almirante Gloval se notó emocionado por el regreso del Sdf2, y aunque esperan que todo salga bien, pondrán en marcha un operativo de seguridad listo para cualquier eventualidad

- Nos reportan que el Sdf2 está en estos momentos entrando a la atmósfera de la Tierra, viene a una velocidad de 480 kilómetros por hora, y estará amarizando dentro de veintiocho minutos, varios escuadrones de la RDF están haciendo vuelos de reconocimiento en el perímetro y hasta ahora reportan cero incidentes

- Tenemos visibilidad…-

La voz de la reportera se quebró, sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse y no pudo decir una palabra más, su hermano había partido en la misión y esperaba verlo de nuevo, yo tampoco podría haber hablado, mi mirada estaba fija en la pantalla cuando la primera imagen se transmitió en vivo, era la nave, quizá un poco diferente, sucia y dañada en algunas partes pero se podía leer claramente en su casco principal con letras blancas "SDF2"

Cuando vi la gigantesca nave sumergirse en el océano para después salir a flote con el agua salpicando en toda su superficie sentí como los ojos se me empañaban para después dejar caer solitarias lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, ahí estaban nuestros héroes que partieron en búsqueda de nuevos horizontes, solté un suspiro profundo y lleve mis dedos a la pantalla de la televisión como si con ese gesto pudiera tocarla de nuevo, como si así pudiera romper con una década llena de recuerdos, Lisa ya no estaba enterrada en mi corazón, resurgía lentamente de las cenizas.

El primero que daría la bienvenida oficial a la tripulación del Sdf2 seria el Almirante Gloval que estaría llegando al Sdf2 acompañado por Claudia y el comité general de la RDF, non una enorme ansiedad me levante del sofá y llame al celular de Claudia quien me contesto de inmediato - Ya estamos cerca – respondió con voz emocionada –

– Siento que me falta la respiración - dije con dificultad recargándome en una pared

- Respira profundamente Rick–

- Tengo miedo – confesé cerrando mis ojos - ¿Y si todo esto es un engaño y Lisa no viene ahí?

- Todo estará bien, necesitas tranquilizarte –

Me quedé callado por unos segundos respirando con dificultad, odiaba mis ataques de ansiedad – Estaré pendiente de la transmisión, mucha suerte – dije antes de colgar

Deambule por la cabaña de un lugar a otro tratando desesperadamente controlar los latidos rápidos de mi corazón, terminé en el lavabo del baño enjuagando mi rostro con agua helada, cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, respirando una y otra vez, y fue ahí en ese momento que pude después de mucho tiempo ver detenidamente mi reflejo, ver con ojos claros la tristeza que la ausencia de Lisa había provocado en mi vida, el paso de los años era evidente y a decir verdad el reflejo me asustaba un poco, mi mirada era mas dura, el cabello que alguna vez fue rebelde había desaparecido, era corto tintado por canas blancas a la altura de mis sienes, mi piel era mas morena y aunque odiaba reconocerlo mis ojos azules que antes brillaban eran opacos y profundos - ¿que sucedió contigo Rick? - me pregunte débilmente, ¿que quedaba de hombre del que Lisa se enamoró?¿del piloto arrebatado y aventurero? Probablemente nada...¿podría seguir queriéndome? era una locura pensar en esa posibilidad luego de doce años, pero no podía dejar de tener esperanzas por que Lisa me siguiera queriendo como yo a ella, pero en realidad lo que mas me daba miedo era enfrentar al recuerdo que conserve con tanta ensoñación y que evidentemente no sería el mismo, Lisa, la mujer que yo guardaba intacta en mi memoria a esas alturas ya habría desaparecido.

- El avión oficial de la RDF acaba de aterrizar en el hangar principal de la Sdf2, el Almirante Gloval seguido de la Capitana Grant están saliendo junto con el comité principal de la RDF

Corrí de nuevo hacia la televisión y me senté con los codos recargados sobre las rodillas, la comitiva de la RDF esperaba a que alguien saliera de la nave, los minutos se hicieron horas y la ansiedad por saber que sucedía dentro se incrementó, ni siquiera quería parpadear, no deseaba perderme ni un segundo de lo que fuera a suceder allá, y entonces lentamente el tiempo para mi se detuvo, los sonidos de afuera, las voces de los reporteros dejaron de ser perceptibles para mi, incluso mi respiración pareció volverse más acompasada, mis cinco sentidos estaban concentrados en los oficiales que empezaron a salir de la puerta principal de la nave, ninguno conocido por mi, caminaban sonrientes pero con el comportamiento de un acto oficial de la milicia, detrás de ellos caminaban pilotos uniformados en sus trajes de combate, igual que en los viejos tiempos del lado izquierdo llevaban el nombre de su escuadrón y del derecho lo que parecía ser la insignia del Sdf2, apreté mis manos fuertemente cuando entre ellos reconocí a Max tomado de la mano de Miriya dirigiendo orgullosamente a los legendarios escuadrones Bermellón – Yo podría haber estado ahí – pensé con arrepentimiento sintiendo melancolía por no haber llevado al Skull hasta las estrellas.

El mundo terminó por desaparecer cuando pude ver una silueta caminando al final de todos los oficiales, empecé a hiperventilar, las manos se me cubrieron de una fina capa de sudor combinada por un temblor que no podía controlar…era una mujer de talla pequeña, esbelta, de piel blanca como la nieve con un cabello largo cayendo sobre sus hombros, con unos ojos tan destellantes, tan intensos, profundos y puros que era imposible no reconocerlos…era ella

Enmudecí, me congele, no podía moverme ni un milímetro, toda mi atención estaba enfocada en ella, que caminaba con orgullo, con la espalda derecha, con un uniforme militar negro que le daba su rango de Capitán, con una elegancia tan indescriptible que hacía que todas las dudas de que fuera verdaderamente ella se disiparan en segundos ¿cómo podía ser aun más hermosa de lo que yo la recordaba?¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de la madurez que reflejaba su rostro no hubiera perdido un poco de belleza? Podía entonces comprender ese dicho que asegura que algunas mujeres son como los buenos vinos, al paso de los años se vuelven más hermosas y mucho más deseables….Lisa en solo unos segundos me había robado el aliento, con su sola presencia, en la distancia me había abofeteado tan duro al demostrarme que ella siempre fue la mejor opción, sonreía y su vista parecía estar enfocada en el hombre que la esperaba con los ojos igual de cristalinos que yo, se detuvo frente al Almirante Gloval a quien dirigió una venia pulcra que el no pudo contestar, se olvidó de los protocolos militares y la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla de la misma forma en que un padre abrazaría a su hijo prodigo….fue un acto que dejó sin palabras a muchos, fue un abrazo largo, que pareció borrar muchos dolores, la mecía suavemente y en ella se podía notar un ligero temblor en los hombros…estaba llorando.

Cuando se separó de los brazos del Almirante Gloval alguien que la esperaba con el mismo anhelo que yo se acercó con pasos temblorosos, en cuanto se vieron ni Claudia ni ella pudieron controlar sus emociones, se abrazaron con la misma intensidad, se susurraban palabras al oído, se besaban las mejillas como dos hermanas que se volvían a encontrar después de largo tiempo; era difícil describir un momento así, era prácticamente imposible ignorar el escalofrió que aquella escena provocaba en el cuerpo, yo mismo a la distancia lloraba como un niño que desconsolado deja salir un cúmulo de emociones, era como si un peso enorme estuviera saliendo del fondo de mi cuerpo, como si una soledad arrebatadora estuviera desapareciendo con su sola presencia, como si el fantasma con el que viví a diario durante doce años estuviera evaporándose lentamente. Las esperanzas de recuperar el tiempo perdido resurgieron con una fuerza que me hacía desear tomar mi avión y volar hacia donde estaba ella, sentía que tenerla de regreso era la segunda oportunidad que tanto había pedido y temía perder un segundo más alejado de ella. Lisa había regresado como un ave fénix, más fuerte, más hermosa, más inalcanzable y a diferencia del pasado yo ya no estaba lleno de dudas, todo lo contrario, estaba decidido a recuperar la felicidad que alguna vez dejé escapar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentado frente al televisor observando cada imagen en donde ella aparecía, la transmisión terminó informando que la RDF daría en unos días una conferencia oficial en la que participarían miembros importantes de la tripulación del Sdf2 entre ellos Lisa. Apagué la televisión y salí de la cabaña para tomar un poco de aire fresco, me sentía mareado y lleno de sentimientos ¿qué seguía?¿qué debía hacer?¿ir a buscarla?¿cómo evitar que la locura me arrebatara la cabeza?

Miré el reloj, pasaban de las diez de la noche y sin pensarlo mucho tomé mi jeep y maneje sin una dirección fija, el viento frío que golpeaba a mi rostro me hacia tener la mente un poco más clara, las imágenes de la Lisa que había regresado después de doce años se repetían una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, estaba decidido a buscarla para confesarle mis sentimientos, para pedirle una disculpa por haber botado a la basura la oportunidad de tener una vida juntos, incluso estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta que ella estuviera a mi lado, pero no deseaba intimidarla, tenía miedo de su reacción, tenía terror que ella estuviera con alguien más ¿qué haría si ese era el caso?¿podría soportar verla con alguien más? La sola idea de imaginarla en brazos de otro, de que alguien más hubiera besado el cuerpo que tantas veces desee me volvía loco.

Terminé estacionado afuera de la casa de Claudia salí del auto para tocar a la puerta no importándome la hora, pero no obtuve respuesta, la casa estaba vacía igual que mi corazón…me dejé resbalar en la fría puerta, intenté por todos los medios calmar mi alma que se revolvía a causa de la tormenta que Lisa Hayes había provocado, estaba ciego, loco, desesperado, confundido, no podía tener un poco de control sobre los sentimientos que me golpeaban desde adentro, no había forma de quitarme la quemazón que sentía mi cuerpo, tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo, de vivir más años con el peso de su ausencia, de tenerla cerca y no poder estar a su lado.

Una mano suave se posó sobre mi hombro, medio dormido alucinaba que era la Lisa que se despedía de mi en aquella tarde nevada, pero luego de parpadear un par de veces me di cuenta que era Claudia a quien tenía en frente - ¿Pasaste la noche aquí? – preguntó preocupada mientras yo me levantaba del piso

- No se ni como llegué aquí – confesé un poco desorientado

Claudia movió su cabeza maternalmente y me hizo un gesto para que la acompañara adentro de su casa – Fue una noche intensa – dijo abriendo la puerta – Vengo llegando – se quitó el saco de su uniforme junto con los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina – Igual que yo necesitas de un café bien cargado

- Siento que todo ha sido un sueño – comenté cansado –

- No ha sido un sueño Rick, el Sdf2 esta en la Tierra – contestó bebiendo un poco de café – Quizá si no la hubiera visto de frente tendría dudas igual que tu

- La vi tan distinta – dije pensando en voz alta

- Ya no es la misma – aclaró Claudia – No puedes esperar que sea la misma persona después de tanto tiempo, nosotros mismos no somos ni la sombra de lo que ella dejó cuando se fue, entiendo que estés confundido, pero tendremos que poner de nuestra parte para que todo esto le sea más fácil, nadie dijo que un reencuentro así sería algo fácil

- Quiero verla – dije decidido – Necesito ir a buscarla y decirle todo lo que no le dije cuando se fue

El rostro de Claudia se volvió más preocupado – Rick debemos darle tiempo, ella está feliz de haber regresado, se le veía en los ojos, pero no podemos esperar a que todo sea igual, físicamente se ve cansada, cargar la responsabilidad de toda una nave durante tanto tiempo no es algo fácil, Lisa se merece un buen descanso de todo y de todos – recalcó las últimas palabras

- ¿Qué sigue?

- Por lo pronto toda la tripulación tendrá una remisión de 48 horas para adaptarse a los cambios de gravedad, aunque ellos tienen un equipo médico el Almirante Gloval ordenó que todos sean revisados para estar seguros que están bien, pasado ese tiempo tendrán que abandonar la nave para que se le pueda dar mantenimiento

- ¿a dónde irá?

- No lo sabemos Rick, aunque no lo creas no hablamos mucho, Lisa necesitaba descansar y viendo como estás te recomiendo lo mismo – me encogí de hombros resignado

- Se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba

- Ya tendrás oportunidad de verla, pero dale tiempo ¿quieres? –

- Lo intentare

- Rick – me habló Claudia con seriedad – Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura

No pude prometerle nada, por que ni yo sabía que haría al momento de verla de nuevo

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En los días siguientes intenté hacer mi vida normal, operé algunos vuelos privados y como cada fin de semana llevé a Vika a sus clases de vuelo, me recordaba mucho a Miriya, llevaba en la sangre los deseos de surcar el aire y aunque siempre creí que eso de heredar habilidades eres un mero mito, mi hija parecía haber nacido con mis reflejos, era atrevida y arrebatada y en más de una ocasión me había sacado un buen susto en medio de algún vuelo, pero aprendía rápido y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera convertirse en piloto de la RDF.

- ¿Papá crees que ahora que regresó el Sdf2 pueda conocer al tío Max y a la tía Miriya?¡me encantaría volar con ellos!

- Espero que si, son estupendos pilotos, los mejores que conocí dentro de la RDF

- Mamá dice que tu eras el mejor – contestó haciendo el despegue asistido

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – contesté melancólico – No te distraigas, el cielo esta nublado... tendremos turbulencias

Las tardes con Vika siempre me ayudaban a mejorar mi estado de animo, mi mente y corazón estaban un poco mas tranquilos, la sorpresa por saber con vida a Lisa poco a poco estaba pasando, seguía esperando deseoso la oportunidad de poder verla pero Claudia seguía pidiéndome tiempo, después de las cuarenta y ocho horas de remisión entraron en vigor distintos protocolos militares, entre ellos la promoción de Lisa al rango de Almirante. La conferencia de prensa había sido pospuesta, la versión oficial fue que algunos miembros del consejo del Sdf2 presentaron descompensaciones en su salud por lo que pidieron mas tiempo para poder integrarse a las actividades y nadie ni el GTU ni la RDF fueron capaces de negar cualquier petición de algún miembro de la tripulación. Sabia por Claudia que Lisa había ya visitado en tres ocasiones la base militar y empezaba a preparar a su flota para abandonar la nave, todos serian ubicados temporalmente en una zona residencial de Nueva Macross, pero conforme pasaban los días la paciencia se me estaba agotando y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ir a buscarla.

Me costó trabajo tomar la decisión, pero no habría otra forma de acercarme a ella en otro lugar que no fuera la base militar, sabia por medio de Claudia que el Sdf2 ya estaba vacío y que Lisa estaba en servicio en la base Nueva Macross, así que luego de diez años de no pisar la base me encontraba en las puertas de acceso observando la entrada y sintiendo que regresaba una parte de mi pasado, el soldado que resguardaba el acceso me pidió una identificación y razón de visita que al no tenerla inventé una cita programada a la Capitana Claudia Grant, el soldado tomó el teléfono para confirmar la información que le estaba dando – Enterado Capitana – lo escuché decir

- Comandante Hunter, por aquí – su actitud cambió por completo al reconocerme

- Ya no soy militar – le aclaré sintiéndome incomodo – Llámeme Rick

- Lo siento señor, pero usted es una leyenda

- Fui – aclaré cortante mientras lo seguía hacia el edificio de administración

Entre a una de las oficinas en donde me recibió una recepcionista – La Capitana Grant está en una junta, pero viene en camino, me pidió que la esperara en su oficina ¿le puedo ofrecer algo? -

- No gracias– contesté entrando al privado de Claudia

Tomé asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras observaba los objetos que decoraban su oficina, reconocimientos a su servicio militar, medallas, y dos fotografías que me dejaban una sensación agridulce, una de ella y Roy y otra con Lisa en la noche en que recibió su promoción de Capitana, tomé el portarretrato y lo observé melancólicamente, siempre había sido hermosa ¿cómo no lo había notado? Me reclamé a mismo. Casi media hora después Claudia entró a su oficina con cara de pocos amigos - No creí jamás volver a verte en la base – dijo con un tono un tanto burlón – Para la próxima dime que vendrás, así no tendré que estar mintiendo

- ¿por qué no me has llamado?

- Estaba por llamarte, la ceremonia de promoción de Lisa será la siguiente semana, sería bueno que vinieras

- No quiero verla en un momento así

- Por el momento no hay otra forma – contestó tajante – Rick desde que el Sdf2 llegó todos incluyéndola hemos estados atareados cumpliendo con protocolos y haciendo todo lo posible por reubicar a las familias y soldados de la flota

- Pensé que entendías lo importante que es para mi hablar con ella

- Lo entiendo Rick, pero esto no se trata solo de ti, ¿te has puesto a pensar en como se debe sentir ella al estar de regreso?

- ¿cómo te sentirías si te estuvieran negando verla? por que eso es lo que estás haciendo

- Rick no compares mi situación con la tuya

- ¿por qué no?

- Por que tuviste la oportunidad de irte con ella y la rechazaste – me respondió un tanto molesta – Si tampoco te hubieras salido de la milicia podrías estar más involucrado, pero nadie más que tu decidió alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Lisa, no busques culpables y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus acciones

Claudia cerró sus ojos para intentar calmarse, levantó sus manos a manera de pedir una disculpa por su reacción, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca, y me habían ardido en lo profundo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que canalizar la fuerza de sus palabras en un arranque de enojo que me hizo aventar la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, frustrado… tratando por todos los medios calmarme caminé hasta la puerta y respiré…..respiré – Nadie ha vivido más consiente de sus acciones que yo – dije rechinando mis dientes – Dudo que exista un hombre más arrepentido que yo –

Se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo fuerte que realmente ayudo a controlar mi estado – Perdóname, no quise lastimarte

- ¿Por qué no quieres que la vea? – pregunté desesperado

- Ella no quiere verte, no aun – confesó resignada – creo que ella tiene el derecho de decidir cuando hablar contigo

La rabia se convirtió rápidamente en una sensación de derrota, contra su voluntad no podía hacer nada – Tantos años han pasado y no he dejado de ser arrogante – confesé – Estaba seguro que ella vendría a mi con la misma urgencia que yo a ella

- Doce años es mucho tiempo - contestó Claudia suavemente – Deja que la oportunidad se de sola

Respiré profundamente y traté de recuperar el ánimo – Será mejor que me vaya –

- Hay alguien más que quiere verte -

Fruncí el ceño mientras Claudia hacía una llamada y yo levantaba la silla – Diles que pasen -

Confundido me moví de la puerta y por ella segundos después apareció quien fuera mi mejor amigo, me quedé parado en seco, observando como el sonreía ampliamente y cruzaba a grandes pasos la oficina para darme un fuerte abrazo que yo respondí con la misma emoción – Max…. – alcancé a decir lleno de incredulidad

- Hermano, no sabes el gusto que me da verte -

Nos separamos solo para que otros brazos igual de fuertes me envolvieran – ¡Hasta que aparece el líder Skull! – Miriya se separó de mi para darme un golpe en el hombro - ¿Qué es esa tontería que ya no estás en la milicia?

- Cariño, no creo que sea el mejor tema de conversación – la regañó Max

- Lo siento – respondió con la misma forma tajante

- Miriya me acompañarías – intervino Claudia – creo que estos muchachos tienen mucho que hablar – me guiñó el ojo sabiendo que hablar con un viejo amigo sería un buen remedio – Siéntanse en confianza

Ambas salieron de la oficina dejándonos a Max y a mi parados en la estancia observándonos con un poco de sorpresa, Claudia tenía razón, todos éramos diferentes, Max igual que yo había cortado su cabello, las canas blancas se esparcían por algunas zonas, parecía más fornido y ya no usaba anteojos

- ¿Capitán? – pregunté notando la insignia en su traje de vuelo

- Dicen – bromeo sentándose en una de las sillas - ¿Chofer privado?

Ambos soltamos una sonora carcajada – Prefiero llamarme piloto – dije controlando un poco más la risa - No sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte -

- Fue una viaje largo – respondió con una voz cansada y un tanto melancólica

- Lo se, la espera fue larga -

Los ojos de Max se clavaron en lo míos, igual que yo analizaban cada detalle, pero más que enfocarse en el aspecto físico parecía poner más atención a mi estado emocional, no se necesitaba ser un gran adivino para darse cuenta que en mi vida había muchos huecos sin llenar, él aun con la ausencia de los años era de las personas que mejor me conocía

- Esperaba verte cuando aterrizáramos -

- Yo esperaba que regresaran antes – confesé – Quedarme aquí en medio de la incertidumbre fue difícil, más cuando todos los creíamos muertos

- Irse también fue difícil – respondió Max notando el aire de reclamo que tenían mis palabras, era la segunda vez en ese día que me hacían ver la estupidez de mi indecisión - ¿Por qué dejaste el ejercito?

Me encogí de hombros y traté de buscar una forma sencilla de responder a su pregunta, pero por más que intentaba buscar pretextos la respuesta tenía un simple nombre – Lisa – respondí un tanto apenado – Cuando se fue intenté por todos los medios trabajar duro y ganarme una buena posición para cuando ella regresara encontrara un hombre distinto…pero los meses se convirtieron en años y cuando nos dieron la noticia de que la nave había explotado todo cambio…me di cuenta que mi vida era una mentira y que vivirla así sería solo una pérdida de tiempo…me equivoqué

Max suspiró profundamente, se acercó y me dio un abrazo largo que me ayudo a mantener mis miedos y culpas al margen, hacía años que yo necesitaba de un gesto así y sentir el apoyo de alguien que me conocía tan bien fue un detonante para que los sentimientos que me agobiaban salieran para intentar desahogar un poco el estado triste de mi corazón

– Ahora que ella está de regreso solo pienso en correr a su lado y pedirle una oportunidad

- La vida de ambos ha cambiado mucho

Sus palabras me dieron un mal presentimiento, esperaba que el me dijera que corriera a verla, pero su posición era más bien renuente, comprensiva pero al final reservada, como si hubiera cosas que no quisiera decirme – ¿qué ha pasado con ella?

- Se convirtió en una mujer muy fuerte, pero lo correcto es que ustedes dos hablen, se quiten los sentimientos de culpa y se perdonen el pasado

- Ella misma no quiere verme…

- Te aseguro que quiere verte y platicar contigo…solo que al igual que es difícil para ti, también lo es para ella…son doce años de recuerdos lo que los separa Rick…no es algo fácil de enfrentar

- ¿Cómo esta Dana? – pregunté intentando cambiar de tema

- Ya es una adolescente y desafortunadamente heredó el carácter de su mamá – bromeo – Ben es un poco más tranquilo – ambos sonreímos con un poco de tristeza

- Elegiste un nombre perfecto – dije recordando al alocado Ben que formó parte del escuadrón Bermellón años atrás – Me alegra mucho Max

- Gracias, espero puedas conocerlo pronto ¿y tu?

- Lo mío con Minmey no funcionó, ambos hicimos el intento, pero no éramos el uno para el otro…tenemos una hija - confesé emocionado y la noticia pareció sorprender de igual manera a Max –Se llama Vika, tiene nueve

- Los hijos son una excelente fuente de felicidad, me alegra mucho

- Gracias, ella lo ha sido todo para mi…quiere ser piloto

- Trae buena sangre – sonrió Max

- Le conté mucho sobre ti y Miriya, quiere conocerlos lo antes posible

- Podemos organizar una comida, ya nos han dado una casa en el barrio militar, apenas pasen todos los tramites legales podemos organizarlo

- Es un hecho – dije mirando el reloj – Tengo que irme, debo ir por Vika al colegio

Nos pusimos de pie y nos abrazamos de nuevo, caminé hasta la puerta y antes de que pudiera salir Max me aconsejo algo más - Rick ¿por que no asistes a la promoción de Lisa? Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que conozcas un poco de la visa de ella

Analice sus palabras, había algo que ni Claudia ni Max deseaban decirme y si ambos proponían que yo la viera en un momento así, quizá era por que sería la mejor forma en que yo conociera a la Lisa que regresó en el Sdf3 – Lo consideraré –

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No logré conciliar el sueño durante las siguientes noches así que horas antes de que saliera de mi casa para asistir a la ceremonia de promoción unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban mis ojos, observaba detenidamente la invitación que estaba dirigida al Comandante Richard Hunter, ¿por qué sentía que ese hombre y yo éramos personas diferentes? Respiré profundo y tomé el saco del respaldo de mi silla, era momento de que sacara todo el valor posible ya que estaba solo a unas horas de tenerla de frente.

Llegué a la base con tiempo suficiente para poder buscar el asiento que Claudia me había reservado dentro de la lista de invitados, caminaba poco distraído intentando pasar desapercibido aunque noté que varias personas me veían con sorpresa e incluso escuchaba entre murmullos mi nombre, tal parecía que el que regresaba de entre los muertos era yo y no Lisa, localice mi lugar a dos filas de distancia del podio en que se celebraría la promoción y sentí las manos empaparse de sudor…ella estaría muy cerca – Me alegra verte piloto – escuché a Claudia detrás de mi que me saludaba vestida en su uniforme de gala, sonreí tímidamente

- Gracias por la invitación

- Ya estamos por empezar, te veré cuando termine la ceremonia

Los asientos alrededor de mi comenzaron a llenarse, unos minutos después la sala estaba lista, por el pódium empezaron a salir los oficiales de alto rango de la RDF todos encabezados por el Almirante Gloval que luego de esperar a que el consejo tomará asiento caminó hasta el pódium para poder dar inicio; hacía años que yo no lo veía, quizá desde la tarde en que le presenté mi renuncia luego del ataque al Sdf3, se notaba ya cansado, la cabeza y el bigote grueso eran ya completamente blancos, sus ojos aunque siempre se veían duros, ahora parecían haberse dulcificado con el paso de los años, ese era el reflejo de un hombre que parecía pedir a gritos un merecido retiro y seguramente con la promoción de Lisa él podría dejar en buenas manos a la RDF. El discurso del Almirante Gloval como siempre fue limpio, motivador y por primera vez en mucho tiempo conmovedor, se notaba la emoción de sus palabras, el reflejo de sus ojos denotaban felicidad y tranquilidad por tener de regreso a quien el consideraba como una hija de su propia sangre _– Nadie puede sentirse más orgulloso que yo de dar la bienvenida a mi mejor oficial, a la mujer que cumplió una misión difícil y que jamás descanso hasta traer su flota de regreso a casa, hoy no celebramos únicamente el regreso de la nave, también a nombre de la RDF y el GTU deseamos dar un merecido reconocimiento a esta mujer que nos ha demostrado que con trabajo arduo podemos llegar lejos, pido un fuerte aplauso para la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes - _

La forma en que todos se pusieron de pié cuando ella entro al pódium portando un nuevo uniforme y sonriendo ampliamente me hizo sentir orgulloso, el Almirante Gloval tenía razón, aquello no era una simple bienvenida, era un reconocimiento a una mujer extraordinaria que se había ganado a pulso el respeto que los oficiales y personas importantes le mostraban durante los minutos que duró la ovación en la sala. Mis ojos ardían solo de verla y no me importó derramar lágrimas ahí en medio de todos, mi duelo llegaba a su fin en ese momento en que yo la tenía casi enfrente de mi, viva, audaz y con una personalidad inquebrantable. Su voz era quizá lo único que no le había cambiado, seguía siendo firme pero a la vez reconfortante, la belleza de su rostro me deslumbraba más a medida que la observaba con más detalle y mientras ella daba su discurso me daba cuenta que la seguía amando con igual o mayor intensidad.

No se si lo imaginé, pero poco antes de que ella terminara su discurso creí encontrarme por unos segundos con su mirada, las palabras que decía se cortaron abruptamente, pero no tardo nada en continuar hasta finalizar con lo que ella decía era su regreso oficial a la RDF. Luego de que terminará la ceremonia y el brindis de bienvenida diera inicio en la sala contigua me quedé sentado por largo rato en mi lugar, el personal de intendencia iniciaba con el proceso de limpieza, estaba decidido a irme, pero Claudia entro al lugar para tomarme del brazo y obligarme a caminar – No seas cobarde – me regañó – Es una buena oportunidad para saludar a viejos amigos

- Claudia, no creo que sea buena idea…es mejor que me vaya sin verla

- Demasiado tarde, ella ya te vio -

Me detuve en seco, mirando con terror a los ojos de Claudia que parecían intentar leer mis pensamientos – No huyas de nuevo – dijo suavemente

Bajé la mirada un tanto temeroso y me dejé guiar por la mano de Claudia que me tomaba firmemente del brazo, a medida que avanzaba escuchaba más y más voces mezclarse unas con otras, sin saber por qué de nuevo me sentí como la persona más observada de todo el lugar, y en cierta medida así era, pero la mirada que más sentí fue la de ella, que me observaba profundamente unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos Claudia y yo…por instinto me detuve en seco, regulando mi respiración, observándola detenidamente, notando claramente dos detalles que me golpeaban en seco para decirme que los doce años que nos separaban no habían pasado en vano. Uno de ellos era el anillo de oro que adornaba su dedo anular y el otro un pequeño bulto que tímidamente se asomaba por debajo de la tela de su uniforme – No puedo hacer esto – dije soltándome del agarre de Claudia para darme la media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar.

En solo unos segundos el corazón se me quería salir del pecho, las ilusiones estúpidas que dejé crecer desde que su nave regresó desaparecieron precipitadamente, el cuerpo me dolía, todo era una realidad que durante esos instantes me parecía insostenible – Estúpido, estúpido – me decía una y otra vez mientras me detenía en medio de uno de los pasillos, mis piernas parecían negarse a caminar, el cuerpo ya no quería obedecer las instrucciones de mi cerebro….desesperado traté de controlar el ataque de ansiedad, recargué mi frente sobre el frío metal de la pared y respiré lento, despacio…sin embargo aquella ocasión yo no podría escapar y ella me demostró que de los dos era la más valiente

- Rick –

La escuché decir detrás de mi, mirándome con ojos cristalinos, enfrentando valiente el pasado…

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

***El perdón es necesario***  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En los minutos en que el Sdf3 amarizaba en medio del océano pacífico me sentía llena de miedo, la mano de mi esposo me apretaba con fuerza, pero eso no parecía funcionar igual que en ocasiones anteriores, tuve que girar mi cuerpo para abrazarlo fuertemente y así controlar el cúmulo de sentimientos que embargaban mi cuerpo – No quiero llorar – dije con la voz quebrada – No le hace bien a Sarah – continué desconsolada – No quiero llorar John….no me dejes llorar – le supliqué….el como siempre me apretó y me meció suavemente – Creo que es momento de llorar amor – me susurro – Estoy aquí….siempre lo estaré –

Tuve durante mucho tiempo miedo de lo que podría encontrar a mi regreso, tenía un poco de recelo de tener que abrir mi vida y mi mundo a los ojos de todos, tenía terror del cambio, de enfrentar a los fantasmas del pasado… lo difícil de regresar a la Tierra no fue comprender que un ciclo de mi vida había llegado a su fin, tampoco reencontrarme con personas queridas a las que extrañé enormemente durante toda la expedición, lo difícil fue ver por primera vez a un hombre que yo tarde en reconocer y que sin saber por qué, me dolió verlo… me dolió en el alma.

Lo vi por primera vez durante la ceremonia de promoción, mientras daba el discurso de agradecimiento me tope con unos ojos azules que en el pasado estuvieron llenos de energía y desafío, pero que al paso de los años parecían haberse tornado oscuros, su rostro tan diferente a como yo lo recordaba estaba clavado en mi, pude notar cierta humedad en sus mejillas lo que me hizo preguntar si el estaba llorando, si era el caso ¿por qué lo hacía? Yo para el había significado nada. Baje del estrado mareada, con una sensación de nervios mezclada con tristeza e incredulidad, haber enfrentado el contraste entre lo que recordábamos y lo que veíamos había sido igual de difícil para los dos.

John me esperada detrás del podio, me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar y notó el estado extraño de mi cuerpo, mis manos sudaban y los ojos los tenía cristalinos como si deseara soltarme a llorar – Tengo que ir al baño - dije haciendo un gesto para que no se preocupara, cuando me sentí resguardada lejos de la vista de cualquier persona dejé que mis hombros se relajaran, enjuagué mi rostro y traté por todos los medios posibles hacer que aquel encuentro que sabía tarde o temprano sucedería no me afectara tanto. La puerta del tocador se abrió para dejar entrar a Claudia que sabía perfectamente a qué se debía mi pequeña crisis, la sentí tomar mi mano en señal de apoyo - ¿Era el? – pregunté aun dudando de que hubiera podido cambiar tanto – Claudia asintió levemente recargándose de espaldas a lavabo - ¿tanto hemos cambiado? – pregunté dudosa – No esperaba encontrarme al mismo chico rebelde del que me enamoré, se bien que el paso de los años se hace notar en nuestros rostros, pero el dista mucho de lo que yo esperaba encontrar….¿qué le sucedió? – pregunte llena de tristeza

- Te fuiste – contestó Claudia llena de resignación

- Me fui por el – respondí a la defensiva negándome a creer que yo hubiera sido causa para que el cambiara tanto

- Nadie te está reclamando el hecho – aclaró Claudia –

- ¿Fue por mi causa que dejó del ejercito? – pregunté sintiendo como una extraña culpa empezaba a subirme por el cuerpo

Claudia bajó la mirada y por primera vez desde que la conocí le vi intención de no seguir hablando, y eso solo me provocó más ansiedad, es que ¿Rick no había vivido feliz a lado de Minmey?¿no había tomado la decisión correcta al haberme ido para dejarle el camino libre?¿podría haber sido feliz a su lado?...cientos de preguntas empezaron agobiarme el alma, la duda que calaba el cuerpo no era por sentir que me había equivocado al tener la vida que tenía, si no más bien por sentirme responsable de la desdicha de una de las personas que quise más.

- El único responsable de como terminó la historia entre ustedes dos es el, nadie más ¿por qué quieres cargar con una culpa que no es tuya? – dijo Claudia adivinando los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente – O ¿es que ahora que lo viste sientes que te equivocaste?

Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza, eso no era lo que sucedía – Por egoísta que suene, Jamás podría arrepentirme de haber conocido a John y decidir hacerlo padre de mis hijos…siento culpa por haberlo odiado tanto – confesé con la voz quebrada

Claudia se acercó para abrazarme fuertemente y dar su hombro para que mis lagrimas tuvieran en donde caer, me aferré a sus brazos para intentar que fuera ella la que me diera valor para poder enfrentarlo y terminar con una historia que seguía pesándome – Debes finiquitar con esa parte de tu vida – me dijo acariciando mi espalda – Ambos lo deben hacer

Cuando salimos del baño me encontré con John esperándome en una de las bancas del tocador y verlo fue el mejor remedio a los miedos que Rick había provocado, me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente no importándole que Claudia estuviera presente, quizá el también empezaba a luchar contra sus propios miedos. John conocía perfectamente la historia de lo que Rick significó para mi, supo por mi propia voz lo mucho que lo amé, fue testigo del dolor que su ausencia me provocó, fue de los que me vieron tocar fondo por un amor no correspondido y el, solo John fue quien se atrevió a tomar los pedazos de mi corazón para empezar a unirlos pacientemente, fue el quien se aventuro a buscar el amor de una mujer que se empeñaba en continuar su vida en solitario.

En ese abrazo podía leer en sus ojos el miedo por que todos los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí por Rick regresaran con fuerza y me alejaran de su lado, y aun así, el me ofrecía su mano en señal de apoyo como muchas otra veces, desinteresada, deseosa de que yo fuera feliz

- No tengas miedo – contesté rozando su mejilla y tomando su mano para colocarla en mi vientre – tu eres todo lo que necesito – enterré mi rostro en su pecho y aspiré el perfume de su cuerpo - ¿Qué habría sido de mi vida sin ti? – pregunté casi para mis adentros

- Yo te hubiera buscado hasta el fin del mundo – dijo antes de besarme y con ese simple beso, él borro toda la angustia de mi corazón.

Hay momentos en la vida que son inevitables, que están marcados en nuestro destino y que debemos enfrentar con valor y con dignidad y uno de esos momentos para mi, era enfrentar a Rick, era dejar de postergar un encuentro que sabía sería doloroso pero que era necesario, supe en esos minutos en que lo vi darse la vuelta para evitarme una vez más que yo me di cuenta que ya no quería seguir viviendo con los tormentos del pasado, deseaba limpiar la página, deseaba poder verlo a los ojos sin ningún rencor o resentimiento.

Lo vi detenerse en medio de uno de los pasillos de la base, se recargó pesadamente sobre una de las paredes y tomó asiento en una de las bancas, lo noté atormentado, cansado, desesperado, me detuve a unos pasos de el, controlando mi respiración, apretando las manos, reuniendo valor para poder ir hasta donde el estaba, luchando para abrir mi garganta y poder pronunciar alguna palabra - ¿Rick? – fue lo único que pude decir

Se giró para verme de frente, arrugando el ceño, apretando los puños con fuerza, controlando lo que estuviera pasando dentro de su corazón, me acerqué en pequeños pasos temerosa de su reacción, temblorosa por tenerlo de nuevo frente a mi. Inesperadamente dio un par de pasos para abrazarme silenciosamente, lo escuché respirar con dificultad mientras mi hombro empezaba a mojarse por las lagrimas que sus ojos derramaban, sentí mis ojos húmedos y lo abrace con la misma fuerza, intentando exorcizar un recuerdo que durante muchos años nos hizo daño – Perdóname – susurraba débilmente – Perdóname –

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados en medio de aquel lugar, soltando lágrimas, pidiendo silenciosamente un perdón que nuestras almas necesitaban, en un momento así, las palabras francamente sobran, las miradas son las que empiezan a comunicarse, las almas se conectan y liberan sentimientos que no necesitan ser expresados, todo lo contrario, el silencio se siente liberador, la presencia de la otra persona empieza a pesar menos, la carga emocional se vuelve más liviana y casi en automático los corazones empiezan a perdonar los errores.

Caímos en un silencio involuntario, muy probablemente los dos deseábamos preguntar tantas cosas ¿pero por donde empezar?¿como retomar el punto en que nuestros caminos se habían separado? Nuestro último encuentro había sido doloroso y los rezagos de ese mal momento seguían clavados en el fondo de nuestros recuerdos. Tomo mi mano izquierda para poder ver mi anillo de matrimonio y luego soltar una sonrisa escueta

- Es un hombre afortunado -

Apreté su mano y sonreí – Yo soy la afortunada –

Después de un tiempo aprendí que sol quema si te expones demasiado, acepté que las personas cercanas me podían querer intensamente y podrían al mismo tiempo llegar a lastimarme y que sin embargo tendría que aprender a perdonarlas, aprendí que la única forma de sacar los dolores del alma es hablando, descubrí que la confianza tarda años en construirse pero que solo necesita de segundos para perderse, descubrí en esos minutos en que volví a verlo que se puede y se debe perdonar.

Ambos en aquella tarde, nos perdonamos…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esto de los fics cortos no se me da tanto y acostumbrada a detallar punto y seña en mis historias se me hace mas difícil, pero ha sido un buen ejercicio  
Gracias por leer, nos vemos en unos días en Memorias ;)  
Les quiere  
Renee


End file.
